


Beautiful Imperfections

by themultifandomnerd



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Awkward first dates, Gou also matchmakes, M/M, Mama Makoto, Might contain future works of mine in the future, Muscle Lover Gou is on the prowl, Nagisa is totally the best matchmaker, Occasionally goes AU, Some Future Fish/Splash Free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandomnerd/pseuds/themultifandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and Rei finds it profound in how many different ways Nanase Haruka is beautiful. [Mini Fic Collection.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly ReiHaru but occasionally implied MakoNagi. Expect more fluff and some angst, plenty of gen. The chapters will usually be more stand alone, but I can do extensions.

"Haruka-senpai we'll be late!"  

Rei gave a look of frustration at his watch. He had come in place of Makoto in the task of getting Haruka to school on time after the boy said he would be later than usual in his arrival to school. As expected, the skilled swimmer was still in his bath tub. _How does Makoto-senpai do this every morning?!_ Rei's violet stared at the bathroom door; he had yet to actually go in there. He didn't want to disrespect the man's privacy, but Rei really didn't want to be late either.

The blunette took a deep breath. "Haruka-senpai, I'm coming in." 

Blue eyes looked at violet blankly when the door was open. "What?"

"We'll be late, Senpai, you have to get out of the tub now."  Rei held his hand out. "You can swim more at club practice."

Haruka sighed, "Fine I'll get out." His hand clenched around Rei's and on a mental count of three, he heaved himself onto his feet. He'd have to embrace the water later. That was when he noticed how Rei's hand was trembling. "Is something wrong, Rei?"

Rei quickly detached himself from Haruka, face flushed and with a high-pitched voice. "Nothing at all!" Looking away from the sight in front of him. Black hair with wet strands of translucent water droplets, bright light shining down on his form, and with hints of bath water reflecting on his blue eyes...

Haruka in the morning light was a lot more beautiful than he expected.


End file.
